The Noble 'Pet'
by Perid
Summary: Set in AU. 1x2 + 3x4 predominant. Princes/ses and rival countries. Better than it sounds I promise! R+R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Plot: Basically, this is set in an alternate universe, where Treize and Zechs are both Prince's. Neither of them have their parents, and they will become Kings once they marry, but despite the title they already rule their country's. Heero, Trowa and Wufei are nobles, whilst Duo and Quatre are 'pets'*.

[*This means that they are owned by someone of a higher class. They are basically slaves, but act more like personal secretaries. Duo is owned by Treize, whilst Quatre is owned by Zechs.]

WARNING:Relena is Zech's sister, and a Princess. She acts like her annoying self in this fic, so if you like Relena don't read any further.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5x? TxZ Rx?

****

Chapter one

Treize Khusrenada snapped his fingers, signaling to his 'pet' to come over.

His pet stood up in a rustle of fabric. Duo Maxwell's semi-transparent clothes caught the light as he belligerently flicked his braid over his shoulder.

As Treize impatiently drummed his fingers on the table, Duo casually sauntered over, everything about him screaming defiance.

Duo's outfit was merely for show, and left very little to the imagination. Gauzy black material was loosely molded into a tightly clinging top, through which his skin shone a pale creamy colour. A pair of trousers made out of the same material covered his lower half.

The trousers were done like a genie's; narrow and loose, but just fitting enough to give a tantalising impression of what lay beneath them.

The top was sleeveless and the entire outfit left his arms, neck, stomach and feet completely bare.

His hair was tied in its customary braid, with one black piece of material woven through it. As a sign of his ownership, Treize had put a silver collar around Duo's neck which had an amethyst set in the middle, designed to bring out the colour of Duo's eyes.

Treize was expecting visitors today, so Duo had been prepared accordingly.

Eyeliner and eyeshadow had been applied to make his eyes stand out even more, and appear sooty and mysterious; exotic.

His entire body had been rubbed with sweet smelling oils which made his skin gleam, and his lips had been coated with yet another oil which made them appear fuller and shine in the light.

His overall look was that of an exotic animal, caged against its will. Like a panther that was only barely tolerating its leash.

And that was precisely why Treize had demanded Duo be present at this meeting. Appearances were very important to him.

As usual Treize was immaculately turned out, with a pair of tight black trousers and matching boots covering his long legs, and a blood-red shirt made out of crushed velvet encasing his upper body.

While he lounged behind his desk, with his legs elegantly crossed, he looked the epitome of a young, handsome prince.

Which, coincidentally, was exactly what he was.

Duo toned his look of distaste down to one of lazy insolence as he sat down on the stool at his master's feet, making it look like he was too bored to be bothered with proper protocol.

Treize, however, was used to his disrespectful attitude, and simply launched into issuing his orders for the meeting.

"Zechs is coming today, and I want you on your best behaviour. You got that? I don't care whether or not you truly feel cowed by me and inclined to serve my every whim, so long as you act like you are…"

"What will you give me in return?" Duo interrupted Treize in mid-sentence, "You know I never do something for nothing."

Treize sighed as he scrutinised Duo with his sharp blue eyes, "Yes, I know you don't."

"All right. I will give you a week off if you help me whilst Zechs is here."

Treize waited patiently, knowing a chance for some freedom was an offer Duo couldn't refuse.

He was rewarded with a blinding smile, and a quick nod of acquiescence, "You've got yourself a deal!" 

R'n'R if you like it and want more.

I already have another chapter, but if you want a third, you're gonna have to beg.

Please beg, nobody has ever begged me before. J (puppy dog eyes being put into practise)


	2. The plot begins briefly

This is only a very short chapter I'm afraid, to introduce Zechs and Relena, and hopefully get a plot started.

Again, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me.

WARNING:This is when the Relena bashing starts. Reasonably tame to begin with, but will undoubtedly get worse. You have been warned Relena fans! J 

Pairing: (as before) 1x2 3x4 5x? TxZ Rx?

****

Chapter Two

The door swung open, and a gold clad servant bowed Prince Milliardo Peacecraft into the room.

Trailing behind him a short boy also same, his golden head lowered respectfully, his features obscured by his veil.

Treize rose from his seat, coming forward to greet his fellow Prince. "Zechs, it's been too long! But why did you ask for this meeting, is anything…?"

Just as he was about to clasp Zech's outstretched hand in his own, the door opened again.

Duo looked up in surprise, his purple eyes flashing, as a brown haired girl barged in without permission, or warning.

"Milliardo I demand to be included in this discussion! It's meaningless to leave me out of it!" (here she goes with how everything is 'meaningless'!) Her blue eyes narrowed with displeasure, locked onto Zech's back.

At the sound of her voice Zechs had frozen, his ice blue eyes widening with what could only be panic. Now, as he took in what she'd said, his face went expressionless once again, with only the slight disappointment and resignation in his eyes giving him away.

Duo watched the proceedings in fascination, taking note of the way Zech's 'pet' cringed as the newcomer went near him, and his own 'master's' clenched fists, which he had hidden behind his back.

"Allow me to introduce my long lost sister, Princess Relena Peacecraft. It turns out a group of well-meaning nobles helped her escape when my family was attacked, and they then raised her themselves. 

She only recently discovered who she really is, and only because her foster father died, and he told her everything before he passed on."

"It is because of my dear sister that I have some today."

'Dear sister', yeah right! From the look of him I'd say he would rather she hadn't found out her real heritage at all. 

Duo managed to keep from laughing at the thought, but was unable to suppress the wide grin which appeared on his face.

As he lowered his head to hide his gleeful expression he almost missed what Zechs said next. Almost.

"I need your help to find a husband for Princess Relena."

*! Dum, dum, dum………….

Cliffhanger or what?! I know, I know, it's an 'or what', but still, I had to come up with some kind of plot.

Okay please R'n'R, and possibly give me some ideas on what to do next. I will probably end up ignoring them, but it never hurts to ask. :

(**I am an insane puppet, ask me my name**)


End file.
